It's Time to Save the World: Again
by gpeach6
Summary: The flock are relaxing at Dr.M and Ella's, but when trouble comes knocking on their door, the flock spring into action.The name may be temporary for lack of a better title for this fic. : nudge/iggy gazzy/oc angel/oc ella/oc FAX
1. Nudge's Birthday

**A/N: Hola! ****I'm****bilingual****! ****No, actually sadly I'm not… ******** I only speak poceto Espanola (I don't know if I spelled that right, but I don't really care…) soooo on with the fanfic! Nudge/ Iggy and Fax! Yaaay! There might be Gazzy/OC and/or Angel/OC! There will definitely be Ella/OC! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction that isn't a oneshot! Yay for me! Annnnyway, ignore my random author ramblings and begin the first chappie! Set after MAX.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and never will… *sniffle* *sniffle* **

**Nudge's POV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NUDGE!"

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. I was walking down the stairs to get some breakfast at Dr. M's house: we were taking a break, and Max decided she'd want to be with her mom after the whole incident with her getting kidnapped. It was, in fact, my birthday. Jeb had found the exact dates somewhere in left-over Itex files, and that brings us back to now, when I descended the stairs to demand some food from Iggy and what I found was the flock, Jeb (whom Max decided she trusted, so naturally now we all do), Ella, and Dr. Martinez jumping out at me from behind numerous different pieces of furniture. My whole family was beaming at me; it was a perfect birthday surprise, except…

"Where's Iggy?" I asked, it could never be _perfect_ without my Prince Ch- I mean my big brother… my blind, bomb-loving, sweet, sensitive, not to mention ho- _NO! Bad, Nudge! Iggy is your brother! B-R-O-T-H-E-R! NOTHING MORE!_

_You just keep telling yourself that…_

"ANGEL, GET _OUT_ OF MY HEAD!" Everyone but Angel gave me a confused look and to my utter embarrassment, Iggy had strolled into the room carrying my birthday cake as I yelled. "YUM! CAKE! Let us eat cake! Hey, does anyone know who said that? I think it was some queen of England that was like slaughtered by her subjects or somethin'. I'm pretty sure that's what I read online. Maybe it was a Mary something. Mph." Max had made her way up to me and put her hand over my mouth. "Sorry…" I mumbled through her hand, licking the inside of it, which tasted awful, by the way.

"Ew, gross, Nudge!" exclaimed Max, as she peeled her hand off my mouth and wiped it on her jeans.

"Can we just eat already? That cake is making me drool!" complained Gazzy impatiently. Max gave him a disapproving look but I nodded.

"Let us eat cake!" I repeated, and we all ran towards Iggy.

"Wait a second!" he yelled at the crowd about to run him down for his cake. He carefully set down the cake on a near-by table before he spoke again. "I think the birthday girl should have the first slice, then you should all form an orderly line behind it, so you do not ruin my creation." I chuckled and Iggy grinned in my general direction.

"Thank you, Iggy," I said as he handed me my slice of cake. "Wait!" I yelled as everyone started to line up behind the gigantic masterpiece. "I'd like to have a look at my birthday cake before you animals start to attack it!" Gazzy groaned as I took in the sight of my cake. It was tall and layered with ornate bright designs. It was vanilla with chocolate icing (Iggy knew it was my favorite) and when I got a good look at it, I realized the color of the icing was the exact same as my skin tone. "Oh, my god, Iggy, you're amazing!" I exclaimed. To my delight, his grin grew wider. _He has a dazzling smile… his teeth are sooooo white… Wait, no, bad Nudge! Don't think about his smile! He's your brother… your friend… your lo- NO! STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU DO _NOT_ LOVE HIM! NOT AS MORE THAN A BROTHER!_

_You're lying to yourself and you know it!_

_"_**SHUT UP, ANGEL, AND STAY **_**OUT**_** OF MY HEAD!"** The words came out with much more ice than I meant them to. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to me with faces filled with what varied from shock to fright to anger. Angel looked indifferent, Max looked like she was going to blow up in my face for yelling at 'her baby' like that, but everyone else just looked like they'd like to send me to a mental hospital.

"Uh… Nudge…?" said Max and I knew she was trying to hold in her anger.

"Sorry… it's just she keeps butting in to my thoughts and commenting on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…" I answered her non-spoken question. The look on her face changed from one of rage to one of understanding.

"Angel's bugging you about Voldemort?" asked Ella.

"Uh… Who?" Max asked.

"The evil wizard from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, Nudge's read the books, and I think she made me watch the movies with her…" answered Iggy to everyone's surprise.

"How'd you know who the author of Harry Potter is?" I asked.

"I read the books." When everyone stared at him in confusion he continued, "… in brail… Didn't I tell you I learned how to read brail? Hm… must've slipped my mind…. But anyway, there's this website where you can buy brail books and Dr. M got me some for a late birthday present…"

After that, we had a happy conversation about Harry Potter and forgot all about my little outburst. Thank the Lord (or whoever else is up there) for Ella! That night, I'd totally forgotten of mine and Angel's mind- conversation, when Ella had to bring it up again while we were both getting ready to go to sleep (which we never _really _do, we just lay awake and talk).

"_Soooo… _who's this 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' I had to cover up for?" she asked casually. _What would I do without Ella to save my butt then question me about it later…_

"Ella… it's no one…" I said dismissively.

"Oh, well it sure _sounds_ like somebody," she insisted.

"Ella…"

"C'mon, we're best friends, you can tell me _anything." _ Well, at least that part was true: Ella and I had become really close during our time here, and I'd tell her almost anything…

"Okay, _fine_, it's…" I walked over to the door, poked my head out to make sure no one just happened to passing by, and shut it tight. "….it's Iggy…" I whispered so low she had to lean in to hear me.

"Ha, I knew it!" Ella squealed. "You like Iggy!"

"Well… it's a little more than that… I… I think I love him…" I whispered, my voice lowering with every word.

"Omg! This is serious! Congratulations, Nudge, he's your first love!" she let out another high-pitched squeal and hopped in bed.

"…. And you have to promise me you will not tell a single soul what I just said," I demanded sternly, switching off the light as I did so.

"I promise. Good night and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. Night, Ella," I smiled as I lay my head down on my pillow.

_I promise too, _said sweet voice in my head.

_Uh, thanks, Ange, but can you get out of my head now?_

_Okay, good night, Nudge!_

_Good night!_

**A/N: Yay, first chapter up and running! Sorry about the mediocre ending… Please Review 'cause it makes me happy!**

**-Peace, Love, and Humming Birds!**


	2. Iggy's Confession

**A/N: Yay! New Chapter is up! I just love new chapters! Sorry about this one being so short but just had to do this whether you like it or not! I'll have the next chapter up really soon!!**

**Iggy's POV:**

_Knock. Knock._ "Come in!" called Fang's voice from behind the door. I pushed it open and heard Fang sit up in his bed. "What's up, Ig?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask for your advice on something…." I started nervously.

"Ask away."

"Uh… Well… you and Max are sorta dating so… I mean… How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I could feel his eyes boring holes into me, and I felt even worse. _I knew I shouldn't have come to him for this…_

"You know… ask a girl out..." The words left my mouth of their own accord. I felt my face burn up.

"Oh… Well, it depends… who is this girl?" I could almost see Fang's smirk now as I felt my face get hotter.

"I don't see why that matters."

"It does. You see, different girls think different ways. Think of it this way, Max would rather go out for a fly or something casual for a date, whereas Nudge would like to go to some fancy restaurant in France or something. So who is it?"he insisted.

"Uh… well it's sorta weird 'cause there's a bit of an age difference… Don't laugh… It's… it's…" I stopped talking and faced the ground.

"Spit it out!" yelled Fang, who was beginning to lose his temper.

"It's… Nudge." My face felt so hot I was starting to think Fang had started a fire and stuck pushed me into it without my noticing. I could see a vivid picture of Fang's smirk growing larger and larger every minute in my head. This was one of the few times I was thankful I was blind so I wouldn't have to look Fang in the face.

"Well, that's…. interesting…. Okay, so what you need to do is just ask her to go out to dinner or the movies or something like that. You'll know when it's the right time."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Okay, excuse my French, but what the hell was that? 'You'll know when it's the right time'. When is that supposed to be? That could effing be in fifty years!

_Iggy, he knows what he's talking about._

_Angel, I don't really need to talk about this with a six year old._

_I'm seven actually. And I'm a seven year old that's seen into the minds of thousands of mad scientists, insane experiments, and not to mention two sick, sick fourteen year old boys._

_Uh… sorry about that…. _

_It's okay, just try to keep your thoughts rated PG from now on… Anyway, just listen to Fang. Oh, and you might want to listen to him now… he thinks you've lost it… Goodnight and good luck!_

_Okay, thanks, Ange. _I felt her presence leave my head and came back to reality. I could feel Fang waving his hand in front of my face. "Dude, are you still there?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just talkin' to Angel. Okay, thanks for the advice. Good night."

"Night." He replied right before I shut the door behind me and headed to my room to get some sleep.


	3. The Kiss

**A/N: Hello, peoples! Guess what? That's right, new chapter! Isn't that exciting! Oh, and there's a little bit of "colorful language" in this chapter so just be aware…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… sorry I forgot this before, I'm only human… so anyway I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, they belong to JP sadly… :'( I do own my new OCs who might come in this chapter! *cough* hint *cough* hint**

**Nudge's POV:**

"**IGGY!"** I shrieked. The Erasers had him pinned down and blood was trickling down his beautiful lips. His pale skin was as white as snow… _He's not dead. He can't be dead. No, no, no, no, no… _I sobbed and struggled with all my might against the Eraser that was holding me by the arms.

"That's right. Your little boyfriend's dead, girly," whispered the Eraser right in my ear. He was so close I could smell his terrible breath, his fatally sharp fangs inches from my face.

"Wait! The boy's breathing!" yelled the eraser holding Iggy. In this second, the eraser holding me slackened his grip in surprise and I took the opportunity to slide out of his arms and run to Iggy. The eraser that was holding him had let him drop to the ground and I kneeled by his side.

"Iggy! Iggy, wake up!" I whispered in his ear. I could hear the sound of his heartbeat gradually dying away, his breathing was slow and rattling. He blinked and his eyes opened a little.

"N…Nudge?"

"Yes, Iggy, it's me!" I grabbed his cold, pale hands.

"Nudge… I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you," he stated simply.

"I… I love you too, Iggy." As soon as the words left my mouth, his heartbeat died away. His slow breathing had stopped completely, and his eyes fluttered closed again. I grasped his cold hands tighter. He had no pulse. I kneeled there and sobbed over his dead body, my tears mingling with the blood staining his white shirt. He was dead… I heard the eraser's cruel laughter piercing my ears…

I gasped and sat up in my bed. My breath came fast and deep. For seconds that felt like hours, I sat up in bed and listened to Ella's calm, slow breathing. Visions of Iggy's dead body still danced through my head… his white skin… his clothes drenched in his own scarlet blood. His last words were echoing in my brain. I checked the clock: 6:00. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I dressed quickly and quietly (as to not wake up the sleeping Ella) and tiptoed downstairs to snag some food. When I reached the kitchen, I found Iggy already dressed and awake, making pancakes.

"Morning, Nudge, what're you doing awake this early?" he asked. It still amazes me that he can know it's me when his back was turned to me and I hadn't spoken a word.

"Nightmare…"

"What about?" he asked, cocking his head like a curious puppy.

"You don't want to know…"

"Yeah, I do want to know," he insisted.

"Well… we were captured by erasers…" I paused, in my head, I was debating whether or not I should tell him my whole dream.

"That is terrible! What happened?"

"Well… you tried to fight them off by yourself to protect me… but there were too many… and… and… they murdered you… but b…before you d…died you said… some things…" I stopped again, asking myself why in the _world_ I would tell him that…

"What'd I say?" he asked. _Damn it!_ He asked the one question I'd been hoping he wouldn't ask. My face turned tomato red and I was thankful he was blind.

"Well… you… you told me that… you l… love me." _Why? Why did I say that? Did I wake up this morning with a longing to be utterly humiliated?!_ There was a long, awkward silence.

''What did _you_ say?" He asked the one question that was even worse than the one before. What was really confusing, though, was the _way_ he said it. Someone who had just met Iggy probably wouldn't have been able to tell, but I could see his eagerness in his eyes and see by the way his jaw was slightly clenched, and his hands fidgeted at his sides, that he was nervous. There was another awkward pause until, once again, I stupidly broke it.

"I told you… that I love you too…" _Oh. My. God. I did _not_ just say that! I did not just tell him the secret I've been trying to hide from him for a solid two days!_

"Is that… true?" Once again, I could hear eagerness sneaking into his voice.

"Well… yeah…" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't I just shut up for once?!_

"Well, I love you too, Nudge…" he whispered, he inched closer and closer to me until we were so close his sweet breath tickled my face. _OH MY GOD! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! _I did a victory dance in my head._OMG! He's leaning towards me! I should probably do the same._ When our lips touched, all coherent thoughts were gone with the wind. I saw fireworks going off in the back of my head as he snaked his hands around my waist. We were the only two people in the world… it was wonderful, passionate… perfect. It felt so… right. I through my arms around his neck and moved my lips with his. Everything was so natural and nothing could get better. Yeah, well, with my luck, something just _had_ to go wrong.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING! MY POOR EIGHT-YEAR-OLD EYES ARE BURNING!" screamed a voice… _I know that voice_… Iggy and I jumped apart and I came back to reality. The voice I heard was Gazzy's, who was now running down the hallway screaming, "MAX! MY EEEYES!!! THEY'RE BURNING! PLEASE, KILL ME NOW!"

"What's wrong, Gazzy?" asked Max, coming out of her room completely alert. _Uh oh,_ was all I had time to think before Gazzy ran to Max and started yelling in her ear.

"IGGY AND NUDGE WERE SUCKING FACE IN THE KITCHEN!" he yelled.

"_What?_ Is this true?" asked Max. By the look on her face, we weren't going to get out of this unscathed.

"Maybe," I answered quickly.

"Uh… Max, great news! Me and Nudge are kinda together now!" exclaimed Iggy attempting enthusiasm. We both directed our eyes at the ground when Max gave both one of her famous death glares.

"When? How did this happen?" questioned Max angrily.

"Max… we really like each other and you and Fang are dating so I don't really see the difference! DON'T YOU EVEN FREAKIN' GLARE AT ME, MAXIMUM RIDE! IT'S NOT ANY DIFFERENT! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE IGGY'S A COUPLE YEARS OLDER THAN ME! WELL, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DON'T APPROVE BECAUSE I'LL LOVE HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I screamed, completely outraged. I was now looking Max strait in the eye and glaring right back at her. She couldn't control me or who I loved, and it was completely unfair that she got to date Fang and just because Iggy's two freaking years older I couldn't love him. Surprisingly, Max did not look angry, she looked shocked. I had only freaked out on her like this once before, and she definitely wasn't used to it. As if they had rehearsed it, Angel skipped out of the room she was sharing with her brother, ran up to me and Iggy and gave us both hugs. Then Ella burst open the door of our bedroom and hugged me tightly, squealing all the way, and Fang strode over to Iggy and patted him on the back. All of this happened at once, and Max and Gazzy were watching with looks of mixed surprise and confusion.

"I told you you'd know when the time was right, dude," said Fang, high-fiving Iggy.

"This is sooo exciting!" squealed Ella and Angel at the same time.

"You all knew about this but you none of you told me?" said Max, sounding slightly offended.

"I promised not to tell anyone," they all explained at the same time. Max sighed and studied me and Iggy very carefully.

"I guess I'm not going to change your minds so… I guess it's okay with me if you two date. As long as you keep the "sucking face" to a minimum… at least in public," said Max, and if that wasn't weird enough, she smiled and winked at me. I decided to be grateful instead of confused and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks soooo much, Max! This is soooo awesome!" I exclaimed.

THISISMYLINEBECAUSEICAN'TGETTHESTUPIDLINETHINGYTOWORK! THISISMYLINEBECAUSEICAN'TGETTHESTUPIDLINETHINGTOWORK! THISISMYLINEBECAUSEICOULDN'T

Later that day, after Dr. Martinez arrived home, we were all snuggled up in the living room trying to think of something to do. Max and Fang were sharing a chair that was a little too small to fit two people, so Max was practically sitting in Fang's lap (which earned several disapproving looks from Dr. M and many disgusted glances from the Gasman). Iggy and I were sharing the loveseat in the corner, and Angel, Gazzy and Ella were sharing the big couch in the middle. Dr. Martinez was in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Gazzy looked back and forth from Max and Fang, to me and Iggy, and back again.

"All this mushy love stuff is making me sick! First, Max and Fang, now Iggy and Nudge! It's all so GROSS!" he exclaimed.

"I think it's adorable! I wish _I _could fall in love!" Angel argued dreamily.

"I'm with you there, sister!" agreed Ella.

"Yeah, Gazzer, if you knew any girls your age I bet you'd think a little differently," Iggy commented.

"No, I _wouldn't_. I'll _never_ fall in love! Love is mushy and disgusting!" retorted Gazzy. Seconds after he said it, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Ella, running to the door. I heard the door open and a male voice carried through the house.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. This is my little brother and my little sister. We're your new neighbors!"

**A/N: HA! That's the end! Cliff hangerish! R&R cause it makes me happy! :D **


	4. The Neighbors

**A/N: Hello, my readers! Heeeeeeeres the OCs! Sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting! I've just had a lot to do and honestly I didn't have many good ideas!**

**Ella's POV:**

"Hi, I'm Allesia!" exclaimed the little girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that matched both of her brothers'. She looked Gazzy's age, probably eight or nine. Elliot was tall and slender with clear, honest brown eyes. He was the same age as me and Nudge and, frankly, _hot._ The youngest boy looked to be about seven and was an almost exact copy of Elliot but smaller. When I smiled down at him he gave me a shy smile in return and looked down. They were all very good-looking.

"I'm William, but you can call me Will," the little boy finally spoke up.

"Hi. Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. I felt my face go a little hot. There weren't any cute boys at _my_ school. Well, at least there aren't any single ones. _How do you know I know he's single? I just met the guy._ His face got a little red with my question, but his enthusiastic smile still lingered on his face like someone had glued it there.

"Well, we're new around here and we've seen you guys out and thought it'd be nice to make some friends… but if you want us to leave then we'll go. We didn't mean to be bothersome," he said, looking guilty.

"Oh! Wait no it's fine! I was just curious! Don't go! I'm Ella, come on in!" I exclaimed, now it was my turn to feel guilty. Elliot and Allesia smiled and were about to enter when William tugged on Elliot's sleeve and whispered something in his ear. Elliot laughed and patted his little brother on the back.

"It's okay, Will, I don't think this girl's going to kidnap us. Will you, Ella?" I liked the way he said my name, _"Ella"._ I liked the way he talked in general. I shook my head slightly to clear it and kneeled down to the level of the little boy gazing at me expectantly.

"I won't hurt you in any way, Will, nor will I let anyone else hurt you," I assured him softly.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Neither of us knew that my trust would soon be tested. He gave me a toothy smile that was missing a baby tooth. I ruffled his hair, stood, and led them into the house. Everyone else was still waiting in the living room. They were the same as I had left them, except they had tucked in their wings, and they were all tensed for a fight.

"Hey, guys. This is Elliot, Allesia, and Will. They're our new neighbors," I announced. They all stared them down. Max was the first to speak.

"Hi. I'm Max, Ella's big sister. This is our little brother Zephyr and our little sister Ariel. That's my twin brother, Jeff. My boyfriend, Nick and his little sister, Tiffany," she told them, pointing to each person in turn. I saw Angel and Gazzy stared at Allesia and Will, and Nudge seemed over excited. Iggy smiled and waved briefly in their general direction and Fang just nodded.

"ZOMG! I didn't know we- I mean you- had neighbors! Is it a new house? I've never seen any in this area. I guess it's just because of all the trees. The trees are really good for climbing and shade during the summer 'cause it gets really hot here during the summer! Did you know that? Well, I guess you would 'cause you moved here. How long have you lived in the area? I don't know how long we've. Mph." Nudge was cut off by Iggy who had, smiling slightly, slapped a hand over her mouth. She grinned through his hand and peeled it off her mouth. "Sorry."

"I… I'm… G- I mean Zephyr…" said the Gasman dazedly, looking only at Allesia. She smiled shyly and her pretty, picture perfect face turned a cute shade of pink.

"I've heard," she replied, giggling. Then, suddenly, Angel giggled audibly. I gave her a questioning look. _Eliot thinks you're a "hottie", _she explained my unspoken question. I felt my face, once again, go hot. Angel smiled her dazzlingly sweet little girl smile, bright as the sun and sweet enough to put in a delicious cookie recipe. _Aw… Will thinks I'm pretty… isn't that so sweet? Ah! I smell love in the air! Gazzy needs to prepare to eat his words! _Angel thought to me. Then, the sweet little girl gasped and her adorable smile was wiped clean off her face. She whipped around to Max.

"MAX! We need to get them out of here! NOW!"

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! ****Don't you worry, I already have the next chapter in my head I just need to write it down… but if you reviewed it might make the writing process faster…**


	5. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Hellooo fellow fanfictioners! I'm giving you a quick update to make up for that cliffy I stuck you with last chappie. :D I'm so nice aren't I? So, enjoy the next chapter! **

**Nudge's POV:**

Angel tried to warn us, but she was too late. We heard a loud thudding on the door. "Little pigs, little pigs, come out, come out or we'll blow your house down!" a familiarly gruff and equally awful voice came from behind the door. Max quickly thought of a plan- she was always better at that than I'll ever be.

"Mom, Ella, take Elliot, Allesia, and William down to the basement! HURRY!" ordered Max.

"But what about all of you?" argued .

"We're going to stand and fight," answered Max. Elliot and the others seemed stunned and confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elliot anxiously.

"Max… are _they_… is it _them_? Is it really _them_? How could it be?! We destroyed _them_ didn't we?! _They're_ supposed to be gone! It can't be _them_! Max… I'm scared…" I stated, completely ignoring Elliot's question.

"What are you scared of? Who are _they?" _demanded Elliot.

"We'll explain later. Mom, Ella, take them to the basement! GO, NOW!" Max ordered impatiently. They complied. Ella scooped up William, whispering comforting words into his ear, Elliot took Allesia's hand and they were off. Once they were out of sight and we were braced for the fight that was bound to happen, Max darted to the door and swung it open. "Well, long time no see, uglies," Max sneered at the men/creatures standing in the doorway. Her voice was steady and her face showed no sign of the shock or fear that the rest of us were feeling. I envied her courage at that moment, for when the door opened, we saw the ghastly faces of the enemies we hadn't feared for almost a year. Erasers, their horrible faces already morphed into the terrible, half-man, half-wolf snout with fatally sharp fangs that seemed too big for their mouths. Fur covered their entire bodies and they each wore a horrible, satisfied smirk that made you want to wipe it off as instantly as it came. Iggy had probably guessed what was happening because he looked as shocked and scared as the rest of us. Other than Max, only Fang kept his cool: he just stood there tensed for a fight, his face as impassive as ever.

"Aren't you going to invite us in? Or has little Maxie forgotten her manners?" taunted the burly creature in front that was obviously the leader. His fellow scumbags laughed gruff, terrible laughs that sounded like something you would here in a horror movie. Max laughed dryly then spoke in an icy voice that made me thankful that I wasn't on the other end of it.

"Sure, come on in so I can kick your fluffy little asses," she snarled, then spit on the Eraser's big black combat boot. He smiled and took a step closer to her, as if daring her to make the first move.

"That's the problem with you. It's your defect. You don't know when to give up and except the fact that we're always one step ahead of you. We always win, Maximum," growled the _thing_. Once again, Max let out a mirthless laugh.

"That's funny, because last time I checked, we kicked your sorry asses in Germany. Speaking of that, how the hell are you here?" asked Max. Her voice had a deathly calm and certain coldness to it that made shivers run up and down my spine.

"Like I said, your ignorance is your defect. We will not be destroyed. Itex has rebuilt itself. They rebuilt all of us Erasers and upgraded us. We are back and more powerful than ever. You will come back to Itex with us, surrender now and your lives may be spared," announced the Eraser proudly. That set Max off like a fuse. She gave him a bone-crushing punch to the jaw. That was our signal to start the fight. Fang was the first to react. He darted out the door and kicked the nearest Eraser as hard as he could right in the stomach. The Eraser's breathe left him with a satisfying "oof". Then, Iggy and I sprung into action together. We swung ourselves at the nearest Erasers and punching and kicking them with all of our strength. They definitely were improved though. I almost went down many times, but I was putting all of my strength, my anger at what they had done to us, my knowledge that I would never be normal because of _them_ into every blow. That was the only reason I was still standing: determination and revenge. It was my drive. We were winning. These 2.0 versions of Erasers had failed and were down and out within minutes of fighting. We all were breathing heavily and stayed quiet for what seemed like hours until Max spoke up.

"Let's go get Mom and Ella. They need to know what happened. Plus, I think we owe those kids an explanation," she ordered. We all nodded, still in shock. We entered the house and silently descended the stairs to Dr.M's basement. "It's safe to come back up guys!" Max called down the stairs. We all went to the living room to explain everything. We didn't know if we could trust these kids. We didn't know who we could trust, but we figured after all that we owed them. We had come back in terrible condition, which was typical after an Eraser attack, but the poor kids probably weren't used to it. We were all covered in scratches, some scars, and some of us undoubtedly had either broken or sprained bones. "Uh… I guess we have some explaining to do… Well, why don't we start from the beginning shall we?" Max started, shifting uncomfortably. We were all nervous: trusting normal people had never done us any good.

"Yes, that's always a good place to start," commented Elliot. Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'll just give you a general summary so we don't have to go through the whole painful story. So, as you may have guessed, we're not normal. We grew up as experiments at an evil science lab called the School that did illegal genetic experiments on babies. We were given special powers, but were treated like something gross they'd just found on the bottom of their shoes. They gave us wings, the capability to fly, but made us sleep in cages. One day, a scientist, that happens to be my dad, felt bad for us and saved us from the horrible place. Well, obviously, they didn't like that. They sent terrifying creatures _called Erasers- half man, half wolf genetic experiments- after us to hunt us down and take us back to_ that hellhole. We lived in a nice house in the mountains until _they_ found us and destroyed the place. Years later, we found out that there was another, bigger company called Itex that was running the whole thing. I was supposed to save the world from said evil company that was planning to kill off half of the world's population. They thought they were saving the world but they were really destroying it. But, naturally, we destroyed Itex and saved the day. The interesting part to this story is the people that just knocked on our door were Erasers. We have wings and we can fly! Oh, and our names our actually Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Any questions?" Max asked after she was finished her long explanation. They all had expressions of mixed horror, shock, and disbelief.

"And what if we don't believe you?" asked Elliot. We all looked expectantly at Max. She answered our unspoken question with a nod. Together, we all shrugged off our jackets and slowly and cautiously extended our amazing wings. All three of their jaws dropped to the floor. There was a moment of tense silence until Elliot, once again, spoke up.

"H-how can we help?" he stuttered. Ella smiled at him. _Looks like somebody's got a crush on the neighbor! _Angel giggled lightly. She was trying to be strong, we all were. Even without Angel's mind-reading power, I knew what we were all thinking: _They're back, and they found us. _Then, Max told us the crushing news.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think there's much you can do for us now. Besides, help from normal people never ended well for us. Either they get hurt in some way or we find out we shouldn't have trusted them. Guys, I think it's time we leave," Max announced. _Here we go again._

**A/N: okay, so it wasn't updated as soon as I thought it would be, but it's long and it's an okay chapter and has an okay ending! The ending thing is good for me 'cause I suck at doing good endings! Sooooo review! Pretty please I know you want to! Just press the little button to make your author happy!**


	6. Best Friends Forever

**A/N: Hello peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Enjoy the new chappy!**

* * *

**Nudge's POV:**

I sighed deeply as I stuffed as much of my new wardrobe as I could into my small backpack. It was all Max would let me bring and it wasn't much. Ella, who was supposed to be helping me pack, sat, pouting, on her bed next to me.

"We'll be back, Ella. Don't worry," I tried to assure her.

"You and I both know you can't guarantee that," she mumbled miserably in response.

"I know, but why don't we not think like that, okay?" I replied. I knew I couldn't lie to her because she knew better, but I figured we ought to stay positive. She smiled grimly at me.

"I guess, but I want you guys to stay safe and don't do anything stupid, okay?" I smiled sincerely at her and nodded.

"I'll try to keep my pyro boyfriend and his stinky little helper under control," I joked. She laughed harder and longer than necessary and I joined in. Then, the mood changed suddenly and me and Ella were sobbing and hugging each other as tightly as we could. I knew neither of us wanted to let go.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much! You're my best friend ever! And I'll check the skies every day until you come back. Oh… and I… I have something for you so you don't forget us…" she sobbed as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a beautiful golden locket in the shape of a heart. It had the words _best friends forever_ written in fancy writing across the top along with a beautiful flower pattern around the edge. She opened it slowly and dramatically, and when it was finally opened, I saw it had a picture Dr.M had taken of the Flock and Ella together. We were all smiling broadly on the beach of a lake somewhere nearby. Ella and I had our arms around each other and I was giving her bunny ears and she was making a peace sign with her fingers. She was holding up a peace sign. I broke down in sobs again and threw my arms around her neck. There were no words strong enough to explain how I felt about this gift.

"Thank you. I will never forget you. You are and always will be my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww… *sniff* so *sniff* sweet! Okay, so I'm really sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter but sue me! I enjoyed the cheesiness of this chappy and if you want a new chapter soon you must review! I also have a pic of the locket on my profile! **


	7. Let's Go To LA

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry, again, that the last chapter was sooo short! I didn't realize how short it really was until I looked at it and it made me sad so I'm going to try and get this one up as soon as possible. Here we go!**

**Nudge's POV:**

"Okay, guys, up and away on three!" Max called over the wind that was whipping her chocolate brown hair around her head and slapping it against her face. We were standing outside the Martinez's, getting ready to leave our cushy lives of luxury to return to living on edge out in the wild. It was official: we were on the run again. Elliot, Allesia, and Will had stopped by to watch us take off for two reasons. Reason one: they wanted to say their final goodbyes. Reason two: they were curious to see us fly because we had told them how freaking amazing it is. "ONE!" yelled Max. I took a deep breath. "TWO!" _Get ready to take a running start. "__**THREE**_!" _FWOOOOOSH! _We all opened up our wings, took a running start, and leaped into the sky. The people on the ground gasped in awe. I sighed in contentment- it felt amazing to fly again, since we hadn't flown much since we arrived at the Martinez's'. I swooped down next to Iggy after the Martinez household was out of sight and it was time to stop waving.

"Hey, Nudge. I know this must be hard on you. You two were really close," he stated.

"Yeah, but I keep telling myself I'll see her again if I just believe I will. I know it sounds cheesy, but I don't really care at this point." I told him about the necklace she gave me, and our fluffy goodbye scene. Well, not fluffy like a kitten, but fluffy like when the crowd goes "awwww". Iggy suddenly grinned at me, and I raised my eyebrows, confused. "What? Are you okay? You're kind of creeping me out…"

"I don't know… it just feels really great to fly again. I don't think I could ever describe it. Could you?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Nope. I will never be able to capture the feeling with words. It's just amazing! Nothing could ever compare to it! Not even sky-diving or hang-gliding! That's for normal people… Hey, Igs, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be normal and have, like, a real Mom and Dad that don't want to turn you into a side-show freak or give you up to insane scientists for money? You know, like Max's parents… I think they're the closest thing to parents we've ever had. Haven't you ever wondered what that would be like?" I asked, trying to get straight to the point and not ramble like I usually do. I stared at him for a moment, trying to read his face. I could tell he was thinking, but what, I couldn't even guess. Sometimes I'm jealous of Angel's mind-reading powers. His brow was creased and his lips pursed as he thought. I had to admit, his thinking face was kind of cute.

"I…. I think I'm done with being 'normal' we'll never be 'normal', and we should embrace it. To answer your question- yes I have thought about it a little bit right after I came back to you guys, but I don't think we should dwell on the impossible too much. Longing for things that are impossible isn't good for you," he answered. I nodded in understanding.

"I get what you're saying, but that's not always the case," I commented. He cocked his head like a curious puppy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that longing for things that are impossible is where dreams come from. _Sometimes_, that lucky person can achieve success from the impossible. Neil Armstrong, Martin Luther King, Junior, and even President Obama all dwelled on the impossible, and I think they got pretty far in life. _We _were considered impossible! Nothing like us had ever been heard of before, but here we are now, having this conversation! The reason it's impossible that we'll never be normal is because our very _existence_ is impossible itself! Does that make sense?" I finished.

"You said 'impossible' a lot, but yeah it does make sense. Look, I get it, but we'll always have wings and powers. That I know is true, but it doesn't make us freaks! It makes us special. I…. Do you hear that?" Iggy stopped suddenly and focused. His eyes widened to the size of gulf balls. "Uh… Max? We have a problem!" he exclaimed, slightly hysterical. I listened carefully and heard a horrible buzzing sound that stung my ears and gave me a headache almost instantly.

"SPREAD OUT! It doesn't sound like there are that many, but be on your guard!" Max screamed over the noise, which was getting louder and louder every second. Now we could hear them chanting mechanically.

"You cannot destroy us. Cooperate, and your lives will be spared. If you do not, you will be expired immediately." In seconds, about six Flyboys appeared in the sky, their wings beating rhythmically. Over and over they repeated their annoying chant.

"YOU GUYS READY TO BREAK SOME METAL?!" Max yelled. We all nodded and launched into action, just like old times. Iggy flew off with Gazzy, and I covered them while they played with wires of all different colors. I could hear them mumbling about what to connect and where to connect it. More Flyboys appeared seemingly out of nowhere as I knocked my third stink-bot to the ground.

"DONE!" exclaimed Gazzy and Iggy at the same time. "FLOCK, CLEAR OUT!" screamed Iggy as loud as he could. I grabbed his hand as Gazzy threw the bomb at the remaining robots. I then covered my ears as Iggy enveloped me in his arms to keep any shrapnel from falling on me. _**BOOM!**_ Metal rained from the sky like confetti, showering us in shrapnel and Flyboy guts.

"Lovely…" I stated as I slowly detangled myself from Iggy.

"That was AWESOME, dude! You should have seen it!" Gazzy exclaimed ecstatically, exchanging a high-five with Iggy. He was covered in metal and various other parts of Robo-dorks that I'd rather not mention unless you want to be scarred for life. His blue eyes were bright and his light blonde hair was sticking up in many different directions.

"That was great guys. Good teamwork! I- Hey, where's Fang?" Max asked, immediately becoming serious- she always was when it came to Fang. Well, she joked with him all the time, but him missing was definitely not something to joke about. _Max and Fang are the cutest couple_- _they always watch out for each other and he'd never hurt her. I hope that's the way Iggy feels about me. If he were missing after an attack, I'd definitely be worried,_ I thought idly. All of a sudden, a white grin appeared in the air right next to Max's ear, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. I giggled quietly.

"Right here, silly," Fang replied lightly, his whole body materializing so close to her that they were almost touching. Max jumped slightly in the air (if that makes sense) and shivered as he wrapped his arms around her. I grinned and shared a look with Angel. Their moment was interrupted by Gazzy the party-pooper coughing awkwardly. Max blushed and wiggled out of Fang's arms.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Iggy, breaking the impending silence.

"Well, I want to get as far away from Mom and Ella as possible- we don't want to make them potential targets," answered Max, regaining her leaderly composure.

"Let's go to Las Angeles! I bet it's really pretty and there'll be lots of beaches and we'll get to see the stars and it'll be so cool please, Max!" I suggested, giving her the bambi eyes. When Angel joined in Max looked to Fang for help, who simply shrugged weakly in response.

"Fine, let's go to Las Angeles, California!"

**A/N: Woohoo! The Flock in LA! What will happen next? Review and find out! Pleeeeease! *gives adorable bambi eyes***


	8. McDonalds

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I realized this isn't my favorite story out of the ones I've written. I'm going to continue anyway for the sake of the people who DO like it, but I'm not really satisfied. This is why I might end it pretty soon. Oh, and thanks to whoever pointed out I was using Las Angeles instead of Los Angeles! I wasn't completely sure soooo thanks!**

**Nudge's POV:**

"Maaaax! How much looonger?" whined Gazzy impatiently. Everyone was seriously tired from the long flight. We'd left around 9:00 in the morning that morning, and it was probably somewhere around 9:00 pm at that moment. Twelve hours of fast, _non-stop_, flying with absolutely no food. My stomach was just about to cave in on itself while I slowly disintegrated. Yeah, it was that bad.

"Hey, Max, can we get something to eat? I'm just about starving to death! I bet that would be really horrible! 'Cause then you'd die slowly and start hallucinating, and it would just be awful! But can we seriously get some chow?" I whined, slightly trailing off the point. I've been trying to work on that…

"About one or two hundred miles left, Gaz. And yeah I'm pretty hungry too now that you've mentioned it. We can find a McKee D's somewhere or maybe a BK. Then we can get some rest. Angel's practically falling out of the sky." At that, Angel tried to give Max a smile, but it turned into more of a sleepy upturn of the lips, which was returned anyway.

"Max, there's a 24/7 McDonalds down there," stated Angel in a small, very, very tired voice that brought out both sides of her. I could hear the longing, drowsiness, and fear in her high little voice showed the little girl side of her that rarely came to surface anymore. On the other side, there was a small hint of the all-knowing-I'm-so-grown-up-now-and-I-know-things-you-don't tone in that statement. It was strange, though. They were such simple words. Such simple, insignificant words, yet they seemed so important in my mind. _Well, maybe my mind's just weird. That must be it. _Looking back, it probably wasn't the smartest choice to not listen to my gut, but I didn't and just followed the rest of the Flock down to the fast-food restaurant, going by the smell of greasy, totally yummy chicken nuggets.

"Okay, guys. Here's the deal. We'll order our food here and find a nice little park to eat and sleep in for the night." As soon as the words left Max's mouth, groans escaped every member of the Flock's mouth, except Fang's of course. I sighed, figuring I would have to be the one to speak up.

"Hey, Max, I was thinking. Maybe we could sleep in a hotel tonight. I don't really want to sleep on the ground. I just got a brand spankin' new outfit, and I'd appreciate it if I don't ruin it. Plus, I don't think any of us want to sleep in a tree. It doesn't feel as right anymore. Oh, and I saw some really nice ones when we flew over the town! Pleeeaaaase, Max!" I begged. Max sighed and took a moment to think it over while we all waited impatiently.

"Ah, heck! Why not? But we have to compromise, okay? No five-star hotels tonight, guys. We don't know how much money is on the Max Ride card, so we don't want to spend it all in one spot. Got it?" The rest of the Flock nodded eagerly, and Max smiled for some reason. Sometimes I don't understand teenagers. "Okay, then let's get some food, and Nudge can tell me about some of the hotels she spotted on our way here."

We pushed open the glass doors to the McDonald's and found the table farthest away from the few customers there around nine thirty in the evening. Max had gone up to order food from the very tired, very unhappy cash-register guy. That's when I saw him. I was looking up to see if Max was coming back to our table yet, when out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a short, cranky Chinese man in a shady overcoat. I tensed, immediately recognizing this particular man. Iggy, who had been sitting so close to me that we were touching, noticed my apprehension, and his face became a big question mark. I tapped his hand twice, and his expression went from "?" to creepily understanding.

"Guys, we've got company," I whispered to the rest of my family.

"Mr. Chu!"

**A/N: So how do you like them apples? Cliff hanger! Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! Sorry for another short chapter and how long it took to update said short chapter!**


	9. Business Discussions

"Maximum," Chu nodded towards me politely. Pht, as if. I just sneered at him. I learned when old people are being nice, it's never good unless it's my mom.

"Oh, Maxie, don't worry it's merely a social visit."

"Hmm yeah and I'm part water elephant." His eyes lit up…Did the creep actually believe me? Psycho … "So what do you really want, Chu?" He gestured toward a booth.

"Shall we sit? We are drawing attention." I looked around to see that he was right. The few people there were starting to stare, as our conversation grew louder.

"No," I sneered icily, "We won't be long. Now, as I said before, what do you want?'

"If you insist…I want an army…and you leading them," he whispered mysteriously.

Shivers went down my spine as what he said clicked in my mind…Chumister over here was going to try to take over the world... again. Fang tensed beside me, as my mind reeled with thoughts. Laughing with dry humor, I just stared at our large "friend."

"Are you sure you want to refuse? Things may… happen." With that he looked around at my flock one by one, and finally his eyes landed on my right…Fang. Yeah, like that didn't have a double meaning.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm happy just the way I am. But I'll keep your offer in mind…maybe, possibly, most likely not…" With that my flock and I marched out the clear glass door, not knowing how much we really would think about his…offer.

"You're going to regret this!"…yeah right.

***2 hours later***

My black clad feet hit the gray gravel lightly as I descended from flight. I heard the others land behind me and Fang jump up to walk with me. Walking through the revolving fancy hotel door, Nudge did a little spin in awe.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, taking in the luxurious lobby. "This is even fancier than that private jet we took that one time. Do you remember that? Oh, look, a bellhop! Let's ask him to take our bags!"

"Nudge will you shut up?" Gazzy exclaimed, exasperated.

"And anyway Nudge…we don't have bags," I told her lightly.

"Oh right…I forgot, well anyway this place is so fancy! We should really stay at more places like this. That would be-" Before she could really get started Iggy placed a hand over her mouth. I nodded a quiet thank you and dragged Fang away to the front desk.

"Two rooms, please," I asked the older man working the front desk.. "Can we have them connected though?"

"Certainly," He told me happily. "Here are your keys," He handed the key cards to me, with an odd grin on his face…creep. "Room 201 and 202,"he said cheerfully. Sometimes happy people just sicken me. I gave him a quick thank you and scrambled away with the two room keys in hand. Fang was quick to follow behind.

"Ok, Flock! Listen up, we are in room 201 and room 202. Boys in one girls in the other." Everyone agreed, and we all trudged towards the steps off to bed.


	10. Max's Thoughts on Love

"Omg we have our own kitchenette!" I heard Nudge exclaim as she stepped into our suite.

"A Kitchenette?" I asked in wonder.

"Yeah, it's like a small kitchen that they have in hotels," Iggy answered my question.

"Well gee thanks I would have never guessed," I said with sarcasm and a roll of the eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes at you Ig," I informed him.

"Roar! Looks like SOMEONE'S a bit grouchy."

"I'm just…tired," I apologized. "I'm gonna go take a shower, a really long, really hot shower."

In return, I got a mixture of nods and smiles and ok's! As I stepped into the bathroom, I started to think about Chu and what his showing up meant… I didn't want to think about it. Looking into the silver outlined glass mirror, I was jolted back into a memory from long ago… The time at Anne's house when I thought I was turning into an eraser. Turns out there was just an eraser clone of me…Yeah, saying that in my head sounds a lot weirder than I realized. My life is so messed up.

"Ughhhhh!"

I heard a small whisper from outside, "Is Max ok?"

"Yeah, she's just really stressed right now," Fang replied in the quiet gentile voice he uses to talk to the younger ones. I really wish I got to hear that voice more often. I sighed and turned around to face the bathtub shower. Turning on the hot water, and starting to strip my clothes, I thought of just one person: Fang. I stepped into the searing hot water and sat down on the handicap seat.

Although I was very tired, my mind whirled with thoughts of Fang. How I loved him. How if I lost him I just might die. How he was so good with children… Slowly though, as the hot water washed away the dirt and grime on my body, it washed away all my thoughts. I turned off the hot water and grabbed the towel as I pushed the glass door aside.

"Ow,Ow,Ow!" I gasped as I untangled my mane-like hair in the mirror. "I'm so done with this!" I mumbled to myself and gave up trying to actually brush my hair.

The girls' room was all dark as I stepped back into it, finally ready for bed. I figured everyone was in bed, so I headed for my own, until I felt like I was being watched. I whirled around only to find Fang right behind me, and I mean right behind me.

"Jesus Christ Super Star! Jeez Fang! Don't do that to me!"

He just chuckled. Dang him. He smiled as his eyes smoldered. " Gotchya!"

I turned my head to glare at him, or well as much as you can glare at one of the hottest guys in the world and the love of your life.

"You make life so difficult!" I whisper-shouted.

"Pht you're telling me!"

I giggled (I know- me giggling? Well I guess that's what love does to you) a little as he put his toned muscular arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I think he grew…again. I turned my whole body to find my head level with his chest, so I just wrapped my arms around him.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I wish it was always like this."

"Me too, Fang, me too." With that I pecked his perfect, sexy, soft lips. He tried kissing me again, but I pulled back and chuckled. He looked heartbroken, which for Fang is really saying something.

I laughed and gave him one last quick peck. "Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Max." With that he drifted off to his room.

"Don't forget to check on the boys!"

In return, he just rolled his eyes, smirking. "I won't, Your Highness!"

I chuckled and went over to the bed Nudge and Angel were sharing to check on them. Nudge had her legs thrown over Angels and one arm over Angel's face, while the other hung limply off the side of the bed. I smiled at the sight of the two completely relaxed, not a care in the world; you didn't see their faces like that often and especially when they were sleeping. Angel slept, well like an Angel, with her two hands placed under the pillow like you see in the movies. I wish Angel were always this serene; not trying to take over the flock or, well anything else for that matter. Angel used to be my little girl, always agreeing with me and always looking up to me. Now it seems she just wants to overthrow me. Why is it in my life everything seems to suck? Oh great, now I'm whining. I just wish everything went back to the way it was at the E- shaped-house. Everything was so less complicated there.

I trudged over to my own soft plush bed and sank down under the luxurious white covers. As tired as I was, I did not fall asleep right away like I thought I would. I just lay awake thinking about everything that had happened in my life, from being cruelly beaten, to having an awesome mom I can count on, to people actually believing I was part water-elephant. From all this thinking I realized how lucky I was to have a best friend, boyfriend, and soul mate like Fang. I mean, yeah, most of my life sucked and still sucks, but Fang makes it a whole lot better. Out of everything that had happened to me in my suckish life, if he disappeared it would be by far the worst. I loved him, I mean I loved everyone in the flock but I loved him…differently. I have never really admitted that to myself… or anyone else for that matter, and if anyone did find out, they could be very dangerous. They would know my worst fear and they would know what or whom in this matter to take away from me…to hurt me the most.

Love Sucks.


	11. Tickling wars, and the Pool!

**Dear fanfiction readers, I really appreciate you reading my story! Thank you! So….ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After finally falling asleep the night before, I woke up feeling slightly more refreshed**,** and ready to go. "Alright troop!" I called after finally bribing everyone to get out of bed for breakfast. It took me a while though, especially with Iggy. Waking him up consisted of a lot of grumbles, mumbles, and bite me's. So I did. That is how I finally woke him up, with him screaming in pain as I crunched down on his shoulder. I think we might've woken up our neighbors. But eventually everyone trudged into the "kitchenette."

"So what for breakfast chef Iggy," Nudge asked with a giggle. "Oh I hope its pancakes no waffles not French toast! No wait all of that with strawberries and whipped cream, and some bacon! Oh I love bacon it's so munchy and delicious. But I do feel sorry for those poor little piggies. Like what did they ever do to us? I bet Mr. Chu would taste like bacon, what with him being all porky and all," As she said this the whole flock looked at her…and started cracking up. Well the whole flock cracked up except for Fang, who had to be Mr. I don't show emotion, so he only halfheartedly "smiled."

I rolled my eyes at him in exasperation. Instead of chuckling (which he does only for me), he winked! An actual wink! I almost fainted, you know if I did that kind of stuff and I was a screaming teenage normal girl in his fan club.

"Iggy hurry up with breakfast," I yelled to him from our living room area.

"Of course your highness!"

"And stop calling me that!" I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me. That turd. Sometimes I really just felt like hitting him upside the head. That would be very satisfying.

Anywho, as I was currently lounging on the sofa very relaxed, so of course _someone_ had to come and ruin in it. If you guessed Fang as that someone you are… sadly incorrect. It was actually Gazzy that did it, and then blamed it on Fang with his stupid, impeccable voice skills.

"Gazzy I know that was you, come out, come out," Gazzy saw my pissed face and ran for it. "Come on Gazzer I just want to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, sure. You don't want to hurt me or anything." Came his voice from the boy's room. But, you never know with Gazzy, because he can also throw his voice really well. I still checked in the boy's room anyway, just to be sure. When I didn't see him under the bed, in the closet, or in the bathroom, I gave up my fruitless search.

As I decided to go back to the girl's room, and the comfy sofa, something, or someone attacked me!

"Gazzy!" I yelled in frustration. He had jumped onto my navy blue clad back, and covered my eyes with his hands. Fortunately for me, he was as light as a feather. (No flock pun intended.) I started jumping up and down and, well _trying_ to buck him off my back. Eventually I wedged my hand in between my wings and his stomach. The next thing I did was…tickle him!

He started freaking out. His legs and arms spasmed, and he practically jumped off my back. After he fell onto the plush bed and I still tickled him his back started going up and down, wildly. After this very entertaining scene I had to stop for two reasons. 1. I was laughing so hard, tears had come to my eyes; 2. Iggy had yelled that breakfast was ready. I just cannot resist breakfast.

So, sadly I had to stop, and walked calmly to the 'kitchenette'. I just left Gazzy lying on the bed in a ball, catching his breath. He had been crying from laughing so much, and he couldn't breathe.

"Well that was entreating," Fang said as I walked towards the delicious smelling food. I flashed a quick smile at him in return. Suddenly, I felt a tugging at my hand, looking down I realized it was Angel.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked her as I bent down to her height. This reminded me painfully of the day she was kidnapped. Hot tears sprung to my eyes, but I held them back.

"Max, can we go to the pull?" She asked all sweet and innocent. Uh oh.

" OH yeah! Max can we, please please please! I really, really want to go! It would be so much fun! The whole flock should come! Yeah! I can wear my supertastic cute bikini! It is so cute, it's pink with ruffles and white polka dots. Dr. M bought it for me! SO, can we pleaseee?"

'" Yes Nudge, we can go to the pool…if its empty! Jesus. If you had let me get a breath in you wouldn't have had to waste all that breath." I told her with a chuckle.

" Yay! Thanks Max!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get some food."

I replied, and tugged her away to the yummy food.

"Alright guys, after breakfast, Fang and Angel will go down to the pool, to see if anyone is down there. While you guys are gone, Iggy and Gazzy will clean up, and Nudge and I will go get some sodas out of the vending machine. Capiche?"

I got a variety of okays, and excitement from everybody.

"I can't clean; I'm blind!" I hear Iggy shout from the other room where he was changing.

"Oh yeah, sure, you can't clean, but you can cook, make bombs, and kick butt? Sure, you can't clean."

"Fine, but only because you said I can kick butt." He replied back, as he walked through the door.

"Alright hands in troops!" I yelled. Everyone followed my orders, and we had all our hands stacked after tapping everyone's hand twice, I called "Break!"

**Fangs P.O.V.**

As Angel and I walked down the carpeted hallway, we saw a plump maid standing in the hallway with her cart in front of her. She smiled sweetly at Angel and me, and gave a small wave. Angel went on skipping and waved, well angelically, maybe a bit to angelically. I gave a small nod, acknowledging her.

"Use the stairs!" I yelled down the hall after Angel. She looked behind her shoulder, to me. Smiling, she slipped into the door leading to the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I met up with Angel, who was waiting just by the door.

"Come on Fang!" She yelled at me as I descended the stairs slowly. We continued our walk to the indoor pool. " Oh come on Fang!"

"I'm coming."

Finally, we walked through the heavy concrete door, and into the humid, hot pool area. I scanned the area for signs of movement. Nothing. "Come on Angel, no one, so we can come to the pool! Angel, Angel, come on I'm not playing time to go." Nothing. Where was she? Crap, crap, crap, Max is going to kill me. I turn to go, to look in the hallway for Angel, when I suddenly hear a voice.

"Going somewhere, pal?" I turn back around to see a gun pointed in my face.

* * *

** So fanficition readers, people of this earth, and unknown species, I hoped you liked this chapter! I tried to update ASAP, but summer is a very busy time. Ya know? But please review! They make me happy!:) Plus a happy Max means a happy World! Yay. So please review. **


	12. They got Fang

**Hey everyone reading this! So I hope this chapter clarifies more things from the previous one. I hope you like it!**

Max's P.O.V.

Now call me paranoid, but seriously Fang and Angel had been gone for some time. Nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds to be precise. What, I look at the clock when a member from the flock leaves? I was just about to send Nudge back down, when I remembered what Fang would say: Oh come on Max, we were fine; you don't have to be my mother. Ok, so maybe I am just over-reacting a little. Breathe Max, breathe. In out. One, two, three.

"Um, Max, what are you doing?" I heard Gazzy ask me. I opened my eyes wide and looked down. Oh, I zoned out while standing in the middle of the floor. Oops.

" Oh nothing Gazzer, sorry," I replied just zoning back in.

" If you say so,"

Fangs P.O.V.

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap was all I could process at this point. But, obviously I didn't let it show. Keep your cool Fang, don't think, just breathe and react.

Whipping out my hand from my side, I knocked the gun out of the man's hand. I didn't know who he was, but he was jacked. Probably a hit man. Crap. This is when I realized something important: He had the strength of a mountain lion, this meant I had to play my other strength; speed. I ducked around him and tried to kicking his knees in, but for such a big guy he was pretty fast. It was like he was injected with superhero powers. Oh no, another Omega.

He swung a huge fist but I ducked and jabbed him in the stomach. He barley seemed to notice. Great. He tried a round house kick, but I literally jumped over them like a jump rope. His face seemed to be strained like he was really thinking about how I did that. What an oaf. Next, I round house kicked him and clipped him in the side. Before I noticed anything else though, he swung his huge muscle arm and hit my right in the temple. I went down, and almost immediately blacked out, but before I did, for that one second my eyes were still open I thought I saw a curly blonde head across the poll. What the hall is going on?

3 person possessive P.O.V

"Captain we have the boy, "officer Fields reported to his captain.

"Good work, Mr. Fields," came the raspy, older voice on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, sir," The engine started to roar in the background.

"Oh and Fields,"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell our ah, littlest agent great work."

"Will do, sir, oh she's already gone back to her…family," Fields chuckled at the word "family", oh how little that little group…the flock the called themselves knew. So clueless, so hopeless.

"Good, now get back to work." With that Fields heard the captain click off the phone.

"Hey, mousy," came Marv's booming voice.

"That is not my name," Fields replied, trying to sound tough, but failing miserably.

"Oh I think it is, mousy."

Fields just glowered with hate, towards his other officers.

"Did you get your butt whooped by the captain again, or did you play suck up?" A soft chuckle spread around the cabin of the air-craft. Fields just sneered and stalked off.

"Oh and mousy, it's your turn to watch the…thing." With this, the whole cabin burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Fang's P.O.V.

Don't you hate waking up with a throbbing head, and having no idea what happened? I know I do. I knew I was on a plane, well not a plane but a flying air-craft. I was in a small holding with lots of wooden crates and boxes. My hands were cuffed, and my feet bound together. Awesome. I struggled into a sitting position trying to remember what had happened. What the frick is going on? That's when everything came flooding back to me, the pool, the huge man, blacking out, and Angel. Oh crap!

"Angel!" I whisper shouted. No reply.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake," came a deep voice from the shadows of my holding place.

"Yeah, me" I spat, looking around wildly for the voice. Suddenly a man with a mousy looking face came from the shadow; he was definitely not what I was expecting. He was smaller than me, no doubt. But he was standing up, and not in handcuffs, unlike me, who was.

"I don't think you want to use that tone with me, kid," was his oh- so- expected reply.

"Yeah, I think I do." Oh jeez…I'm sounding like Max. Oh chiznips, Max! She's going to kill me, if they don't kill me first. I wonder if she knows I'm gone yet. Oh duh Fang, of course she knows, she's Max: Max, the fighter, the mother, and most of all, the one I love.

The small man grunted, and came forward swinging a wooden bat. Here we go again. He cracked it down on my head…hard.

"That's what you get you little brat," with that he spat at me, and stalked off out of the room, no doubt to go gloat to his friends that he got to beat the freak. Life sucks.

Max P.O.V

My heart, or what is left of it, stopped right when I heard Angels little voice yell for me. Something was wrong. It was like I was moving in slow motion from where I sat like a stone on the little suede chair. I jumped up and started barreling down the flock on the way to the door.

As I sprinted into the crème colored hallway, I saw Angel's tear streaked face coming towards me. I held my arms wide and she immediately jumped into them. I stroked her head as she sobbed into my shoulder. I just whispered comforting words to her as she let the waterworks flow. Eventually, her crying stopped, only to be replaced with whimpers and hiccups here and there. Ah finally!

"Angel honey, can you tell me what happened," I asked her in my softest voice possible.

What she told me next almost brought me to my knees, "They got Fang," She said in a voice I almost couldn't hear, but unfortunately, I could. I guess she was all out of tears, because she just sat there staring at the floor. But I wasn't. I felt the hot burning sensation start prickling the back of my eyes. For the moment, I didn't even think about the flock, I didn't think about anything. I just slowly sank down onto the bed. I felt tears starting to stream down my face. I didn't even try to wipe them away.

Nudge wrapped her long, skinny arms around me, and Iggy started rubbing my back softly. Gazzy laid his small head on my shoulder, and Angel laid her head in my lap, everyone had started to cry now, excluding Angel. I couldn't make myself care though; the only thing I could care about was that "Fang is gone." Suddenly, I heard a sob escape from me, and I just broke down completely.

**Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you see the little foreshadowing hints with Angel. I hope you like it! Hopefully you see where I'm going with this story, and I actually wrote out a plot…yayyyy! Please review! They make me happy, plus they give me advice what to do with the story. Thanks, Max. **


	13. She couldn't be a traitor?

**Hi, sorry it's been awhile since I updated last! So the plot of the story is finally developing so I'm excited, because at first I had no idea where I was going with this, and now I do! (Applause in my head) Don't you have little tiny people in your head that give you evil ideas and applause you when your awesome? Someone else out there has to! I can't be alone. I bet all of you do, and you're just to afraid to admit it. I knew it! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride **

Have you ever noticed even though your world may be ending, everyone else just keeps on going as if nothing happened, then you want to scream at them, "You stupid idiots! Fang just got kidnapped, stop being such idiots and help me find him!" Well, that's how I was feeling.

We were all out on the streets of L.A. looking for somewhere to eat and go over a plan, and I still just wanted to sit on a curb and cry, but for the sake of my flock and my dignity I didn't. The normal bustle of L.A. was the same; especially at rush hour. I could still feel the sympathetic gazes of my flock from behind me and I could sense all the passer-by staring at my tear streaked face and ratty clothes.

As I thought of this I realized we also had to get new clothes, practical ones. List of things to do:

1. Find Fang

2. Get clothes

3. Find Fang

4. Eat

5: FIND FANG!

This is basically the list that I had in my head so far. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand twisted it, turned around only to face…Iggy.

"Oh sorry Igs," I told him with a sniffle.

" Max, we can all see your traumatized; do you just want to go back and sleep?" He asked me with soft eyes.

"Yeah, I would like to, but in case you haven't noticed I have a job to do," I told him harshly. I know that was mean and snappy but I'm under a lot of stress.

I could see his eyes flash in surprise at my snappiness. I also saw the other kids flinch in surprise at my outburst. I felt like crap.

"Look I'm sorry Iggy."

"It's cool I get it," he told me resentfully.

The other three just kept their heads down. It's going to be a long day, I told myself. I shook my head, and then realized we were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking people. I trudged on.

"Hey Max," Angel piped.

"Yes sweetie?" I let out a breath of air.

"There's a Chinese place, we could eat.

"Ok," I said, choking back a sob. My little group and I trudged over to the little, tacky Chinese restaurant.

**Fang's P.O.V**

Boxes rattled around me, and a few lighter boxes fell as we went through turbulence. But guess where the boxes fell! You got it, on me. Yay.

"Uuf," Went my breath as a slightly heavier piece of cargo fell onto my chest. I leaned back in reaction, and suddenly my head starts bursting with pain. Ow. I had hit my head on a piece of metal when I leaned back.  
"Fantastic," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh look now the little winged kid is talking to himself," I heard a voice come. How had he heard me? I had been wondering if they were human or enhanced shall we say; I guess they just answered my unspoken question. Heavy, hard footsteps started coming my way, "Why are you talking to yourself, you little freak?" Asked a burly man I hadn't seen yet.

I just glared at him with all my menace I could muster.

"Marv what's taking so long?" I heard another voice call from the other part of the plane.

"Just talking to the little thing," He answered, not taking his eyes off of me. "I'm coming!"

With that he left the "room"

"Hey, has anyone talked to the littlest freak lately?" I heard a voice ask. Littlest…Angel? No, it couldn't be, she can't be on here. I mean Max would already be here if they had Angel, she knows I can handle myself. But why would they be talking about her.

"Uh the uh Captain was uh asking about uh her," came the stuttered reply I knew to be mousy's. Why would the captain be asking about her?

" She did really well, tricking the dark haired one." No, it couldn't be Angel, she wouldn't "trick me."

"What did she ask us to call her again?" came an unknown voice.

"Angel." Mousy's little voice replied. OH MY GOD. Angel was with them, Angel is the mole, Angel is a traitor…and Max doesn't know it. I wanted to scream, yell, punch, kick, bite, and do whatever it takes to tell Max before it's too late. But I knew that would just get me in more trouble, not helping Max at all. Me, Fang, Mr. Emotionless rock, almost started crying, but don't tell anyone. My manliness would be in jeopardy. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"Well crap," I breathed just under by breath.

"Shut up you little freak!" Marv's voice boomed through the plane. I rolled my eyes.

**Angel's P.O.V **

There such idiots! I kept telling myself over and over and over and… well you get the point. They had no idea, especially Max, she still thinks I'm her sweet- little- innocent Angel. She's so dumb! And so unimportant in my little game, or big game. She thinks she is just the savior of the world, Miss. I'm- so – cool and I can do what I want. Well think again Max! She is so, oh crap, her mind is blocked. I closed my eyes and pushed my mind into hers as hard as I could. **(A.N. That sounds so weird) **

"Uhhh!" I screamed in frustration. The flock just looked at me from the various spots around the hotel room. I felt one set of eyes linger. Meeting Max's gaze, I tried even harder to get into her mind. I need to know what she knows. Her stupid mind block, I can't believe she perfected it! "Yes Max?" I asked her as sweet as possible."

"Listen up guys," Oh crap, is my cover blown? " We're going to leave tomorrow, in search of Fang, capiche?" She asked, I just nodded and tilted my head, hoping she didn't know. "Hey, Ange…thanks for being so brave today," came Max's tired and hard voice.

"I am so sorry Max, it's all my fault he's gone!"

"Don't say that! I am sure you did everything you could to save him, I'm just glad I still have you."

"I'm glad I'm still with you…" I told her, faking it all. Max smiled and trudged toward the bathrooms. She doesn't know anything.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the shortness, but as I get the story going, the chapters will get longer, I promise. Well Review, PLEASE!**

**3**


End file.
